1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a remote total maintenance system (TMS) and a remote maintenance method for remotely maintaining a plurality of control regions (or control sites) provided with a facility consuming energy.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, the need for a remote maintenance system (remote total maintenance system (TMS)) for remotely maintaining a plurality of control regions (control sites, maintenance points) provided with a facility consuming energy has been recognized.
Here, the plurality of control regions may be structures or buildings disposed at various locations.
In case of conventional structure or buildings, as facilities provided therein are modernized, automatic control systems for automatically controlling sub-systems (facilities or apparatuses) such as power, lighting, conditioning, fire, security, and the like are expanded.
In line with that, the development of central monitoring systems, such as a building management system (BMS), capable of managing sub-systems in a totally integrated manner have been actively carried out.
However, the role of such a building management system is concentrated on controlling the functions of facilities provided in one building.
Accordingly, a management system for maintaining, repairing facilities provided in each building and managing an amount of energy (or power) consumption thereof is needed, and in particular, a remote total maintenance system for remotely managing a plurality of controls sites in an integrated manner has been required.
However, there is a problem that a remote total maintenance system in the related art is unable to provide a power saving feature capable of efficiently saving energy or electricity consumption for the plurality of control sites, respectively.